


Cotton Tails

by rant_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Forced Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: When are they going to learn that working with Rowena always comes at a price?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as a drabble as posted here in "chapter one". And then I couldn't help but have thoughts about the what happens next of it all.

Fucking Rowena.

“Dean, we need to get out of here!” said in a hushed angry whisper.

“Uh, yuh think!?”

Sam tugging gently at the panties that weren’t quite covering his ass.

The red head was supposed to have zapped them back to Baby.

Instead she’d sent them to a gay bar, in full Playboy Bunny get-ups.

Complete with cotton tails, white _hooker_ heels, black corsets, and white panties which were not doing such a stellar job at concealing their dicks. 

Dean had ducked behind Sam. But that hadn’t stopped the wolf whistles.

“What the hell are we supposed to do?”


	2. Chapter Two

Sam turned to face Dean, with a hint of a glare, unamused about being used as a shield, but still freaking out about their situation at large enough that he couldn’t quite fully commit to being pissed at his brother.

Dean gave him a look and a one shouldered half shrug as an apology for leaving him _hanging_. Literally. Well maybe not quite but if Sam didn’t stop trying to get more coverage for his ass, his balls would probably pop out of the panties.

“Hey!” Dean said clutching his arm where Sam had just jabbed him.

“Quit staring at my dick.”

“Quit pulling at your panties, unless you want more than the outline of it showing.”

Dean dragged his hand down his face. There were so many men staring at them. _Ogling_ them. 

He took hold of Sam’s arm and directed him behind a nearby pillar, offering them a modicum of privacy.

Going to the bathroom, in a gay club, in their current lack of clothing would probably get them propositioned.

“Okay,” Dean said, tongue flicking out over his lip as he scratched his head, “What are our options here?” rolling his eyes when his fingers touched the stupid headband. His eyes flicking up to the matching set of bunny ears on Sam’s head. He sighed.

And Sam sighed too, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, and to the entrance, “We can’t just walk out of here like this. We have no cells. No money. And we don’t know how far we are from the car. Or even what direction its in. We’d end up getting arrested.”

Dean worried his lip with his teeth, taking his own scan of the room, “What about those guys?”

“What?”

“Them. My ten. Built dudes with the leather dusters.”

Sam had to lean out further to get a good look, “Why are we checking guys out?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Just follow me.”

Dean took a deep breath, trying to stabilise himself, and trying to forget the fact that he and Sam were currently dressed as if they were crossdressing prostitutes. And he somehow managed to walk in those ridiculous heels without falling.

Sam kept on fumbling behind him, he was already too tall, probably felt like a giraffe on stilts in rollerblades. Dean offered him his arm for support.

Once they reached them, Dean cleared his throat, “Uh, hey there, fellas. You wouldn’t possibly do us a massive favour and let us borrow your coats, would you? We don’t have cash on us now, but I can promise we would pay you.”

The two men gave each other a quick glance before they eyed up Sam and Dean. Both Winchesters standing up a little straighter under the scrutiny. Or as much as they could without fear of tipping over. 

“Give us a moment?” one of them said.

“Sure.” Dean said.

Sam adding a, “Take your time.”

And the two men took a few steps back to have a hushed conversation. Both nodding as they stepped back towards Sam and Dean.

“Well, I don’t think we could take your money. What do you think Ty?”

“I think I’d like to see the Tall one blow the Pretty one.”

“You what?” Dean spluttered a little.

“We’re brothers.”

The two men just smirked at them, “Right. _Sure_ you are. I’m his _brother_ , too” the one on the left nodding his head in the direction of the one on the right.

“Why me?” Dean asked without really meaning to, “I mean why him–” 

“Blowing you? You’re the one with the erection, Sugar.”

And Dean, honest to Chuck, blushed, heat spreading across his face and his chest and to the tips of his ears. _Great_. He should have known his panties kink would get him in trouble one day. Only it wasn’t just him who was in trouble.

And Sam looked for all the world like he wanted to ask Dean why the hell he’d popped wood whilst wearing lingerie. And not forgetting the gay club part. But the gay thing had nothing to do with it.

“Sam,” Dean turned so his back was to the men, “Come on, let’s just…maybe we should just take our chances as is. We might make it.”

Sam shook his head, “So, I just have to blow him? No other sexual favours? And he doesn’t have to do anything to me, or anyone else. And you’ll let us borrow your coats?”

“Sam!”

“Yes. You blow your _brother_ and we’re good to go.”

The two men had just been screwing with them, they would have let them have them, no strings, except for their return, but who were they to turn down a free show when it was offered?

But Sam and Dean didn’t know that.

And so they ended up in the bathroom after all. Sam kneeling on the tile, his head level with Dean’s crotch.

Dean shivered as Sam slid his hands up the backs of Dean’s thighs to cup his ass. His eyes locked on Sam’s. 

He’d meant to ask Sam if he was sure he wanted to do this –why the hell was Sam agreeing to do this?– but the words that came out of his mouth were, “You’re pretty, Sammy.”

Sam blinked up at him, his brow furrowing, “What?”

And Dean cupped Sam’s cheek, “They called me the Pretty one. But you’re pretty, too.” he said softly, almost as if the other two men weren’t there, watching, listening. 

“Dean,” and for a moment Dean thought Sam was going to rebuff him, or tell him to shut up, but then he was pushing into Dean’s touch, and he simply said, “Thanks.”

What the fuck had Rowena done to them?

Dean didn’t get to contemplate that question for long though, because just then, Sam hooked his finger through Dean’s panties, Sam’s finger brushing Dean’s balls, and he tugged the panties down, just so. Dean whimpering as that same finger dragged back across them, purposefully, as Sam removed it. He slipped his hand down under from the top of the garment, taking a firm hold of Dean’s dick, pulling it up and out. The silk still caressing his balls.

_Even his dick is pretty_

_Knew it would be. Fuck, he’s huge._

_Wish we could see the other one’s too._

The commentary from their spectators going pretty much ignored.

“Sammy,” Dean said, almost like a prayer, his hand slipping around Sam’s head and into his hair, his grip tightening. But he wouldn’t force him forward. Dean bit his lip, back arching, angling his hips forwards and he forced himself to keep his eyes open as Sam leaned in.

A tight, “Sam,” pushing itself from his lips in lieu of _fuck_ as Sam’s lips closed around his dick.

_Brothers my ass._


End file.
